Divider, the Mathiest Math Teacher
Divider is a GRN Engineer TF2 Freak created by the YouTube user, ToxicHolyGrenade formerly known as andrewweeson. He was the main antagonist of the Nuclear War series, and he's the supreme leader of The Isolators. His theme is S.T.A.L.K.E.R: Shadow of Chernobyl Theme. His battle theme is System Shock 2 - Command Deck. The Assimilant's theme is System Shock 2 - Hydroponics. The Shambler's theme is System Shock 2 - Medical Deck. The Psi Floater's theme is System Shock 2 - Operations 2. Origin Divider was once a GRN Camouflaged Engineer and his occupation is a Reactor researcher. Because of his said job, the Reactor has a strange design, it uses Uranium, Plutonium and Australium to attempt to develop a new type of Australium known as Intoxio Australium, which is light green in color. This attempt was considered successful, but the new Australium is beyond dangerous, due to high levels of Radiation it produces. five days later, the Mountain Laboratory researchers are intended to move on to a new project, to merge Dark, Intoxio and normal Australium into something else, they placed the three Australium ingots into the Reactor's Control Point, and the workers turns on the Reactor and it's Control Point, and produces high levels of Gamma Radiation, and comes with a special laser, to merge objects. Suddenly, the power rises too much, causing an immense power surge, and when an emergency shut down has attempted, there was a gigantic explosion. Out of curiosity, the GRN Engineer entered the Reactor hall, with the Reactor destroyed. As the smoke clears, a weird, light orb was floating on top of the Reactor's Control Point. As the GRN Engineer approaches it, the strange green light orb hovered into and possessed the GRN Camo Engineer's body. As he levitated into the air, the radioactive liquid from the waste barrels had busted through and then hovered into his body. Soon after his shape-shifting was over, he became a deformed, and terrifying monster, becoming Divider. Every researcher was checking if he's OK, however, as he stood up, Divider glares at everybody. With everybody over-shadowed and horrified, Divider demonstrated his new abilities, and attacked the workers, poisoning them with his Radiation powers. After doing so, he left the Mountain Laboratory to leave them, while weeks later, they've slowly and painfully died, as they've suffered various symptoms of Radiation Poisoning, also including horrific mutations, and cancers. Two months later, A GRN Soldier was battling with Divider, but was overpowered to defeat, but he lets him live without giving him Radiation Sickness of his own said abilities. He knocked the GRN Soldier out, and then he began genetic experiments to create his own Metahuman enforcer, Devastator. Once his other enforcers, Nexus, Thriver, Silo and Avenger are completed, the test subjects are classified as successful. Divider roamed across the TF2 Freak world and he hunts for victims to either infect or kill them. Appearence and Personality After suffering the failed experiment, Divider is a humanoid monster that has a distinctive and horrifying face. With that said, his mouth is severely disfigured, taking form into a menacing growl on his face. He wears a Pip-Boy and the Deus Specs. Divider is a hostile individual that battles or kills everyone on sight or infecting them into Assimilants to serve him well. Divider's grotesque appearance and voice is known to be the most signature and scary presence of his own, terrifying his victims easily as a result. His voice is mixed with three horrific voices, a threatening demonic male voice, a calm, gravelly male voice, and a higher, emotionless female voice, which can frighten his own victims even more than they ever be. Whilst of his victims running away from him successfully, the victims are known getting nightmares of his main appearance and his voice. TF2 Freaks are known to gain the same actual results as the victims have in mind. Sometimes, certain victims that have encountered him commit suicidal deaths because of these. The nightmares consists of the dreaming person being inside an abandoned location, whether it would be Chernobyl, or various abandoned locations inside the TF2 Freak universe. Once they've met they're allies while in these dreams, they will see them with different mutations, such as having four arms, deformed faces, and so fourth. While the dreamer is frightened of this, they will soon confront Divider inside the said dreams they had, as they've tried to figure out what's going on. Once Divider attacks them, the dream ends briefly, with the dreamer being in a state of shock. Powers and Abilities Divider's main ability is Radiokinesis. Radiokinesis is the ability to control Ionizing Radiation making Him a powerful TF2 Freak. With Radiokinesis, This includes Gamma Ray Scream, Radiation Grenades, and others. His Gamma Ray Scream is used if a victim is too close in His own distance. Gamma Ray Scream can cause a victim to catch Radiation Poisoning as they're internal organs and sperm cells aren't protected by leaded objects. The symptoms include: * DNA Damage *Nausea & Vomiting *Tongue Swells *Inability to heal wounds (That includes TF2 Freaks with Healing Factors) *Nose Bleeds *Vomiting Blood *Radiation Burns *Headaches & Fatigue *Seizures & Fits *Fevers & Infections *Mutations *Cancers * Death His Radiation Grenades are commonly used as a short to mid-range ability to combat other TF2 Freaks that has the same range as Divider's. Radiation Grenades are Green balls. As Divider throws it and impacts on a ground or victim, it immediately explodes into Radioactive, Green Smoke. If TF2 Freaks or Mercs inhale the Smoke, this causing the victims to be suffered the same way as the Gamma Ray Scream in general. It usually depends on how long they are exposed to Radiation, no matter larger the dose will be. The larger the dose is, the more deadlier the Radiation Poisoning gets, also results of exposures within 24 hours. The Radiation atoms inside the victims becomes chemically active, and that's when the symptoms of Radiation Sickness occurs covered earlier. As a result of exposure, the Radiation will get into their Hair, Clothes and Skin. subsequently, The Food or Drinks that Mercs or TF2 Freaks carry starts to poison because of Radiation. Once the food gets eaten, they will get a metallic taste. Divider's Ionizing Radiation powers can also block a TF2 Freak possessing an Enhanced Healing Factor, or either Limb Regeneration. This can also make Divider far more dangerous to confront, able to defeat Fiammetta, Madic, or a Vagineer without any assistance of his own subordinates to take them down. His Fallout Mode is the ability to amplify his strength twice as powerful. Unlike Nightmare Medic, Divider's Fallout Mode is a rare ability that causes the reality and the sky to become Green and Dark. Divider possesses his own Healing Factor in favour of Devastator. Divider's other common used ability is his Force-Field Generation ability in order to protect himself from gunfire, abilities and projectiles like rockets being a big example. His Egg Injection is a Short-Range ability to inject Worm Parasite Eggs into other defeated victim's bodies. If Divider wants to inject, He needs to defeat someone without killing them or give them Radiation Poisoning. Divider injects eggs by extruding a long tongue from his mouth into an other victim's mouth into the stomach. The Eggs life cycle only occurs inside the victim's body when the Heat inside the body heats the Egg and hatches. As the Parasite makes it's way to the brain, it will cause a very painful process. The Parasite has a sense of mind control in order to take control of the victim's body. Once the Parasite is in full control, The Infected Merc or a TF2 Freak becomes an Assimilant. If his opponents are able to dodge his Radiation Grenades, Divider also uses his Long Tongue to grab a Merc or TF2 Freak in order to easily use his common ability on them. Because of Divider's Radiation, Cancers and Deformities are accounted for. Divider is also to be known as the most feared TF2 Freak to ever be encountered by almost everyone. As fully covered before, his voice and appearance are known to easily terrify victims, which also includes with TF2 Freaks in many cases. Divider's intellect is beyond average than Intelligent Heavy's, Dr. Schadenfreude's, and Pencer's, but it's considered to be God like. His Enhanced Strength is an ability of his to overpower TF2 Freaks or Mercenaries with absolute ease and skill by hiding and ambushing them, or simply lifting a heavy tonne object and throwing it at them. He can also use his Enhanced Strength to battle Mercs and TF2 Freaks, or find a way to get past situations. Finally, his abilities can easily overwhelm Elite, Strong or Weak rank TF2 Freaks without any problems whatsoever. Faults and Weaknesses Divider's Radiokinesis can't be affected with NBC suited or fully masked Mercs and TF2 Freaks like CyborSniper. However, The Radiation will still be exposed with the TF2 Freak's or Merc's clothing but will be washed off in other locations where Rain occurs, or using body hygiene, just like getting a Shower. Because Divider has the Energy Shield, there is a big problem because of unexpected TF2 Freaks or Mercenaries trying to attack Him like Snipers. His Radiokinesis is also ineffective when fighting TF2 Freak Robots and Androids. Because Divider can only fight in Short to mid-range, His Radiation Grenades can be dodged in Short to mid-range combat. The body's skin prevents the Radiation going through, meaning the Alpha Particles needs to be inhaled to enter the body, either the mouth or the nose. Divider's Gamma Rays can't affect Mercs or TF2 Freaks if they're internal organs and sperm cells are protected by leaded objects, making Divider's Gamma Ray Scream useless. The lethal doses can be avoided if Mercs or TF2 Freaks increase distance from Radiation sources, making battles with Divider slightly easier. While Divider possesses a long tongue for injecting eggs or grabbing, the tongue can also be dismembered, disabling his egg injection ability for a long period of time. His tongue can also regenerate, but it's the only part of his body that couldn't regenerate any faster. Since he has the ability to inject eggs into victims with his elongated tongue, this can sometimes put him at a huge disadvantage whenever a TF2 Freak or Mercenary is well hidden from Divider's direct line of sight, and they will attempt to attack him by surprise at a safe distance away from him. Assimilants The Assimilants are a group of varies Teams and TF2 Freaks that have been infected by Divider's Parasite Eggs created by the Youtube User, ToxicHolyGrenade and they're the main Divider's army of The Isolators. Appearence The Assimilants are all groups of various Teams and TF2 Freaks (BLU, RED, GRY, GRN and so on) that have been infected by Divider's Parasite Eggs that have been hatched inside their bodies. The Parasite is usually seen coming out if their shoulders into their brains. When they're infected, they're voices becomes low-pitched and they're eyeballs are rolled back into they're heads. Because the victims are infected, they have no more control over their bodies. Furthermore, Assimilants become more dangerous if they mutate into Shamblers (Mercs only) and Psi Floaters (Freaks only). Personality and Behavior Being infected Mercs and TF2 Freaks, they have a trace of they're own personalities from they're non-infected selves. Since they've joined Divider for his very own biding, they're personalities will change to they're negative part of they're attitudes, and also with aggressive anger, or evil happiness. Once the infected Mercs or TF2 Freaks meets their friends, the Assimilants will violently betray them, ending their friendship. After intense betrayals like these, the Assimilants will start to fight they're own friends, either killing them, or defeating them, leaving the betrayed person furious or saddened, as the Assimilants ruined the person's devotions of friendship. Abilities Because the Worm has taken control of the body, they will become automatically well trained for combat. The Assimilants mutate only if they defeat or kill 20 Mercenaries or TF2 Freaks. The Assimilants have automatically gained advanced combat experience and Enhanced Agility. Advanced Combat allows them to become professional combatants. This means they can jump over projectiles, jump great heights, and much more. They're Enhanced Agility also mixes with they're Advanced Combat ability to dodge projectiles. Faults and Weaknesses Because the Assimilants are known being the most strongest TF2 Freak army, they have they're own flaws in force. They're sometimes outsmarted by Trump Card, Elite, or Professional TF2 Freaks. The TF2 Freak Assimilants still have they're weaknesses from they're non-infected selves. Like Divider, unexpected TF2 Freaks and Mercs can attack them like Snipers being an example. Shamblers Shamblers are mutated Assimilants that have mutated further by defeating or killing 20 Mercs or TF2 Freaks. They're created by the YouTube User, ToxicHolyGrenade. Appearence Shamblers are Heavy-like mutant Assimilants with mass grown all over the body. During the mutation, They're heads get automatically dismembered as the centre neck turns into a mouth. They're voices are gone and now they're voices are replaced with animalistic roars and growls. Because of they're loud roars and growls, they are easily heard before Mercs or TF2 Freaks encounters one. Personality and Behavior Mercs that have been mutated into Shamblers have lost their personalities and are now replaced with Sadistic attitudes. They enjoy causing destruction in they're path, this includes killing Mercs or TF2 Freaks also. Powers and Abilities Shambler's appearance can be ugly to behold. They're Enhanced Strength allows them to lift a Train and smash someone with it. This ability makes them do what they enjoy hugely. They're Enhanced Fitness can easily kill someone who is weak or breaking they're bones whenever a Shambler throws a TF2 Freak or a Merc against a wall, a ceiling, etc with extreme and dangerous force. Because of they're thick, and stinking mass, this mixes with they're Enhanced Durability. This can make them have high resistance to Abilities, Explosives, Melee Weapons and Guns. Faults and Weaknesses Shamblers may have high resistance to everything, but they're mass is ignitable. When a Shambler is set on fire, or covered in corrosive Acid, They will easily feel pain. After a minute, they will begin to die. Because they don't have heads, they are easily blind. Certain TF2 Freaks that have overpowering abilities or weapons can easily kill one. Psi Floaters Psi Floaters are TF2 Freak Assimilants that have been mutated further by killing or defeating 20 TF2 Freaks and Mercs. They're created by the Youtube User, ToxicHolyGrenade. Appearence Almost like the Shamblers, Because TF2 Freak Assimilants kill or defeat 20 TF2 Freaks or Mercs, and as they mutate, they're legs and heads get automatically dismembered and mass grows all over the body. After the mutation, they're heads abruptly explodes leaving the brain completely unharmed. After the brain is no longer in the mutated TF2 Freak Assimilant's head, the Psi Floater and the brain begins to levitate into the air and then they're mutation is complete. Because they no longer have legs, they're arms arn't automatically dismembered during the mutation. Unlike Divider, The Psi Floaters also have echoic voices but no signs of Female voices can be heard. Personality and Behavior Psi Floaters are evil, sinister and violent mutated TF2 Freak Assimilants that wants nothing but murdering or defeating TF2 Freaks or Mercs, mentally laughing and evilly. They are known to carry they're floating Brains to a hiding place and sometimes Capture Points if they arn't bothered to hide them if needed. These monstrous beings can be destructive against TF2 Freaks and Mercenaries in they're own premise, and are free to do what ever they want, like ordering Assimilants just like Divider, travel from place to place to search for victims, and so on. If Mercs are busy at an objective, Psi Floaters enjoy and cunningly intervene Mercs and TF2 Freaks when they're busy with they're objectives by generating Force-Field Walls to block doorways, Hallways, Stairs, and much more. Once the Mercs are near the Force-Field Wall, they will get a psionic message from a Psi Floater, saying, "Our will creates a wall to block your progress, come and meet me, let us discuss your future." Once a Psi Reaver was completely defeated, they will scream in pain or yell "NO!!!" After that, they will explode into pieces. Powers and Abilities (TBE) Faults and Weaknesses (TBE) Trivia *Divider is voiced and based on The Many's Hive Mind from System Shock 2. *The Assimilants are voiced and based on the Hybrids from System Shock 2. *The Shamblers are sounded and based on the Rumblers from System Shock 2. *The Psi Floaters are voiced by Anatoly (as a Psi Reaver) and is based on the Psi Reavers from System Shock 2. * Divider is the really first TF2 Freak to possess Radiation based abilities. * For more information about Ionizing Radiation, visit this page here. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *Nuclear Premonition (only Divider) * The Dark Origin (Upcoming Video) * Thieving BLU Soldier's Alliance (Upcoming Video) *Uncoolantable (Upcoming Video) *Rival-hood of Arms (Upcoming Video) Category:Abominations Category:Contagious Category:Crossover Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Engineers Category:Freaks made by ToxicHolyGrenade Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:GRN Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Multi-Moded Category:Multi-teamed Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Evil Beings Category:Trump Cards Category:Humanoids Category:Sci-Fi Freaks